Bagheera
Bagheera are a mysterious race. Not much is known of them outside the lands in which they inhabit. Few Bagheera are called to the adventuring lifestyle and tend to stay near home Personality: '''Bagheera have a primitive matriarchal social structure. The males of the tribes often stay with the young and are only called upon when breeding duties are needed, though are fiercely strong warriors when attacked and will defend their young and homeland to the death. The Females of the tribe are cunning and quiet when on the hunt, you will most likely not know you are prey until it is too late. '''Physical Description: '''A feline humanoid race, Bagheera females are tall and slim, while the males are tall and stocky. Both genders stand well above 5 feet tall but rarely taller than 7 feet. Bagheera females possess unheard of grace and agility while the male's strength is rarely matched. The Bageera's hands are dexterous as well as possessing claws that when used can easily rend flesh from bone. Bagheera are covered in a thick and lush coat which varies in color and patterns, within the tribes each pattern will relate to a position within their society. '''Relations: '''Bagheera shun other races and if they do travel outside their lands will have to find very good reason and will normally abandon any companions to return to their lands once the task is complete. '''Alignment: '''Bagheera tend towards more neutral alignments and tend to be ruled by chaos '''Bagheera lands: '''Bagheera are at home in the lush forests and mountains of Elbanost, small nomadic tribes roam the area's freely as they do not see the need to establish any permanent homes. '''Religion: '''Do not have a formal belief structure, nor do they have faith in gods, nature and the stars are what guide them. '''Language: '''Bagheera speak their own language that consists of growls, hisses, meows and body language. It is said that Bagheera females can command legions and tell epics with only a stare. Bagheera rarely learn other languages other than ones of the forrest or mountains, but will sometimes pick up common so that they made trade with other humanoids if the need arises '''Names: '''Bagheera have names for each other that can not be spoken by other races, though will take other names when socializing with other races. '''Adventurers: Bagheera rarely adventure with other races, males of the race even less so. Though a Bagheera might find some motivation to split from her tribe and venture out with others with the promise of the hunt. Bagheera Racial Traits * Males: +8 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Constitution * Females: +4 Strength, +8 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Constitution * Medium: As medium creatures, Bagheera have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Bagheera base land speed is 40ft * Advanced Low-Light vision: a Bagheera can see four times as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * +2 racial bonus on balance, climb, hide, move silently, listen and spot * -2 penalty to Diplomacy and use magical device * Weapon Proficiency: Spear and spear like weapons * Favored Class: Shaman * Class Restrictions: Paladin, Cleric, Wizard, Sorcerer. The Bagheera have no structured belief system therefore no use or appearance of clerics or paladins in their society. Their nomadic lifestyle and distrust of arcane magics causes the Bagheera to avoid the use of this "evil" type of magic * Level Adjustment +2 * Favored Class: Rogue